Grudging Respect
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Set after Episode 6* Rio called Sakura to join her at the park to talk. Little does Sakura know that she'll see a side to the wrestler she never knew about. Friendship, not yuri. I OWN NOTHING!


**A** **s usual, I do not own anything, nor do I wish to gain any profit from this story. I am merely a fan doing this for amusement.  
* This is set after Episode 6. This one is by far my favorite of the series, as it showed just how much Sakura had grown as a wrestler, and the fight was one of the best to watch.**

It was the night after her big rematch with Sakura, and Rio was currently in the park, her mind running through the events of what happened today in the ring. Despite experiencing it first-hand, she still found it hard to believe. She had four years of experience under her belt, and trashed Sakura before. And yet, now, she lost to that same rookie in question. This left her beyond frustrated. But at the same time… she was also proud of her. Sakura had come a long way since she first joined wrestling. Originally, she was weak and pathetic, not being able to take any kind of punishment. But NOW, she's grown to become one of the toughest wrestlers she's ever known. But still, the thought of losing to her was going to tear her up for a long time.

 _"It's just not right..."_ she thought. _"I have four years of experience in the ring, and that… idol comes along and beats me senseless. And that move of hers… dang, that hurt big time. Though I suppose it's all part of being a wrestler."_ But while she was still mad about her loss, she had to admire Sakura's skills. _"I thought I had that match in the bag… I thought I was gonna trash her again like last time… Oh, how I was wrong. But still… I never thought she'd make it this far."_

"Hi Rio." a voice said from her right. Rio knew that voice anywhere. She turned her head to see her new rival and teammate, Sakura Hagiwara. Rio smiled slightly at her.  
"How's it goin'?" she asked.  
"I'm doing well." Sakura answered. "And yourself?" Rio shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm holding up." Rio answered.  
"Anyways… what was it you needed me for?" Sakura asked. "You did want to talk to me, right?"  
"Yeah… it's about tonight and your… recent growth as a fighter." Rio told her.  
"Ok." Sakura said, giving Rio her attention.

"Look… when you first joined wrestling… I didn't have much hope for you." Rio began. "I assumed you would give up for good. And seeing you lose again and again only reinforced my thought. Nevertheless… I thought your determination was a sight to behold. And over time, it impressed me more and more. And on that one match with Kurea, I SO thought you were about to give in. But when you said you WEREN'T giving up… needless to say, I was surprised beyond words."

Sakura felt honored to be complimented by Rio. Especially considering how Rio has treated her and acted around her recently.  
"I guess it pays to have no sense at all, huh?" Sakura asked, slightly smug and winking. Rio rolled her eyes with a nod of her head and a slight smile. But hearing Sakura say that also made a memory of the past ring like a bell in her head. She remembered insulting Sakura using that phrase. Now, she's grown to regret that insult.  
"I guess so..." Rio said. "Now… in light of recent events… I must say that I misjudged you and your character. You're actually a lot tougher than I thought you'd be."  
"Is that so?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah." Rio answered. Sakura smiled. She never saw Rio act so humble before, nor has she ever seen her be nice. But Sakura could tell that there was more to this.

"Now… as much as I'd like to hear you compliment me on my skills, what's going on?" Sakura asked, wanting an aswer.  
"Ok… listen." Rio began. "I'm… I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I'm sorry for insulting you and not taking you seriously. And I'm sorry for misjudging you and thinking that you were just some idiot in over her head." she said with sincerity in every word.  
"But… Rio, if I hadn't been so stupid and went out on some outlandish whim, I wouldn't have ever joined wrestling. Heck, I wouldn't have even given it much thought whatsoever." Sakura explained.  
"True." Rio said in agreement. "But… just look at how much you've grown as a wrestler. You've lasted way longer than any others that have tried to join in the past. I've seen many that have walked into the Berserker Gym that were just like you, but none of them ever made it past basic training. They quit the instant things got tough. But YOU! The only other group that has as much determination as you are WARRIORS."

Now Sakura felt REALLY honored. Rio just compared her to a warrior.  
"You mean that?" Sakura asked. Rio looked at her, and Sakura could tell that she was serious. Her brown eyes were dead serious and focused.  
"Yes. I do." she answered. "I gotta say; I'm proud of the wrestler you've become. You've grown a lot, not only as a wrestler, but as a young woman as well." Rio then stuck her hand out to Sakura. Sakura did shake her hand, but she also pulled Rio in for a tight hug. Rio was caught off guard by her sudden action. But instead of pushing her away, she simply returned the hug with an eye roll and a smile. "Now, now. Don't go sappy on me." she told Sakura.  
"Sorry. I'm just happy, is all." Sakura said.  
"It's fine. Just warn me next time you decide to do that." Rio told her.  
"Can do." Sakura said, agreeing to the term.

"Now that THAT'S settled, it's time for one last piece of business." Rio said as she walked over to the bench and pulled out a bucket and a fire extinguisher. Sakura looked at her in utter confusion.  
"Uhh… what's that for?" she asked. Rio didn't answer. She simply smirked and pulled out a small box of matches and a folded up piece of paper. But when Rio unfolded it, Sakura's eyes went wide. Rio had somehow got her hands on her letter of resignation!  
"Wha-? How did you-?!" she asked, unable to get the words out.  
"I have my sources." Rio simply told her. "Now… given the items I've presented, I assume you know what I want you to do; I want you to destroy this letter."  
"But… why?" Sakura asked, not because she wanted to hold on to it for later, but rather out of sheer confusion.  
"As long as this thing remains, it'll serve as a ball and chain to you and hold you back from reaching higher levels of potential. So, I want you to set this thing ablaze, getting rid of this stain on your past. This crap has no place is wrestling. So burn this scrap of paper, and get this thing out of your path for good." Rio instructed, handing Sakura the match box and the letter.

"I don't get it." Sakura stated. "Why are you being so… nice to me?"  
"Two reasons; the first is because I want that rematch against you. And the other is because I've grown to respect you a lot since you first came into wrestling." Rio explained to her. "Now hurry up and burn that letter. I don't wish to stay here for long."

Sakura looked at her for a few seconds, letting everything that Rio said sink in. She realized that Rio had a point; that letter was just going to keep holding her back as long as she knows it still exists. She knew if she was going to get better, she'd have to get rid of any and all obstacles.

So, taking out a match and striking it against the side of the box, igniting it, she held it underneath the letter, letting the fire eat away at it. After it had been burnt enough, she dropped it in the bucket, where Rio hosed it down with the fire extinguisher. Sakura smiled, feeling as if a ball and chain had just been lifted off of her, and Rio smiled herself, knowing that Sakura wasn't going to let anything hold her back from achieving greatness.

"Feel better?" Rio asked as she crossed her arms, despite already having an idea of what Sakura's answer will be.  
"Much better." Sakura answered. Rio smiled and pulled Sakura into a friendly headlock, laughing a bit in the process.  
"That's my girl!" she said in a proud tone. "Oh, I SO can't wait until our next rematch!"  
"Me neither." Sakura agreed. "But, if we are going to have our rematch, we'll need our sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
"You got that right." Rio said in agreement.

As they got ready to leave, Sakura took the bucket and dumped the contents within into the nearest trash can. She then walked back over to Rio and stuck her hand out. Rio took her hand, and they shook hands, giving each other a smile of determination.  
"I expect nothing less than greatness from you, you understand?" Rio asked.  
"Don't worry; I won't give anything less than 100%." Sakura told her.  
"Excellent. That's what I want to hear." Rio said with pride. "When we fight again, I expect you to go all out. Don't pull any punches. You hear me?"  
"I don't plan to." Sakura told her, answering her question. Rio smiled and pulled Sakura in for a one-armed hug, which Sakura returned in kind. And with that, they broke away and went their seperate ways back home.

But Rio stopped after a few feet and looked over her shoulder at Sakura. Rio couldn't help but smile again. But while most of her smiles were cocky and more smirk-like, this one was a calm, warm, and genuine smile. She never thought Sakura would do so well against her, let alone at all. But Rio wasn't going to deny one thing…

She had formed a grudging respect for Sakura Hagiwara, the idol turned wrestler.

 _"This is gonna be fun."_ she thought before she left to go home and prepare for tomorrow.

 **And done! How'd I do? Did I do well?  
Now, I finally watched the series from start to finish, and I found it to be quite enjoyable. I loved seeing Sakura's growth as a character, and seeing her matches when she started getting serious was very fun and satisfying to watch, especially after all the crap she went through before.  
Also, Moe. Just… Moe.  
Anyways, let me know what you thought, and be sure to check out my other stories. And with that said, I, Foxboy614, bid you all sayonara. God bless, and take care.**


End file.
